On The Same Side
by Me
Summary: Steph & Gia's friendship hits snags. Gia's tired of Steph's help & is further irked by Steph having more fun with Lisa ("Slumber Party"). Includes funny game akin to TV game show "Match Game." Joey meets a widow, too. Another from Season 7 of "John leaves after Season 6" AU


A/N: As noted, in the John leaves/Jesse dies after season 6" universe, Gia is introduced earlier to add intrigue, including 3 mentioned at end of "Whose Club Is It Anyway?" which replace our TV Universe episodes. Even with Jesse gone, the dynamic - single guys raising girls - is there. Vicki doesn't seem to have been as liked as Becky, so Danny and Vicki still break up. However, there's no need for "Is It True About Stephanie?" Instead, "Joey's Funny Valentine" is in its place, with something replacing it in mid-season 7. This replaces the Papouli episode or the next, as without John there's no Greece and, as mentioned before, Papouli comes earlier & survives.

It introduces Joey's future wife & kids from my 9th season, as it's a good dynamic with a school aged boy introduced & a younger girl. Some say Becky would have been written out, too; she and the twins would be under contract since they wouldn't know for sure John was leaving, but they could be used less by here w/Suzie phased in. I made Suzie's husband's death late '93 and not early '95 like in the Chronology. It was already moved up to early '94 for my 9th season, plus in the Chronology I had Justin born a year or so later than my Season 9 and others, though I kept Wendy late '92. So, I moved Justin's to summer of '85 and Wendy's to early '91 to make it easier to have them appear and for more possible plots. Though I won't have time to write any I did it the way I think the producers would.

Gia still wouldn't have been planned to be in all of Season 7, and Steph helping her in 3 episodes replaces 3 that happen in our universe but wouldn't here with Michelle and Steph a bit better behaved and D.J. trying to be more proactive. So, they'd need a reason not to have Gia. So, this is how I figure it. Steph worked to get Gia to quit smoking and try to get better grades. Ironically, with a grading period extra to work with (2 if it wasn't quick enough in our timeline (OTL)) Gia might remain a year ahead of Steph! She's worked with her on being nicer to her mom, but now Gia balks a bit. And… you'll see. It'd lead to Gia not being in other Season 7 ones – unless they would know the final Season 7 episode was to be a finale.

As mentioned in other fics, Steph's friend Lisa lived close enough Stephanie walked home in bare feet. Some friends can vanish from moving, but it'd be too coincidental if all Steph knew that lived real close did before Middle School. Lisa being at a Christian school makes sense here & their connection explains Steph knowing how to pray for Mr. Bear's return, etc. I use Gene Rayburn's birth name, incidentally, for the guest appearance; it sounds like the kind of touch they might enjoy using in this alternate season 7. And, finally, the Food Network would have debuted only months before – but it figures Steve would be one of the first subscribers.

On The Same Side

(Teaser – Funny Sports – Justin, Wendy, Michelle, Kelli)

Michelle and Kelli - near lookalike cousins and now sisters thanks to Kelli being adopted – were at the playground playing Frisbee with Justin – a grade ahead of the second graders – and Wendy, his nearly three-year-old sister. Second grader Michelle turned to her recently new classmate and said, "Kelli, catch."

"Let's let Justin and Wendy have a turn," Kelli suggested.

"I don't know if that'll work," Justin said.

"How come?" Michelle asked as Kelli threw him the Frisbee.

Instantly Wendy tried to grab it and knocked it down. Then, she began dancing around it.

"She's not into organized games yet; unless there's a new sport called Dancing Around the Frisbee," Justin commented.

(Commercial break)

Joey and Suzie were watching Michelle, Kelli, Justin, and Wendy. Wendy picked up the soccer ball they were playing with and began running with it, holding it in both arms since she wasn't quite three. "Looks like Wendy's combining sports," Michelle quipped.

"Yeah, soccer, football… Was that a basketball dribble?" Kelli asked as Wendy dropped the ball and tried to chase it as it bounced away..

"We just need a stick and Joey can put hockey in, too," Michelle said.

"You just have to hit it before I slide into home," Justin joked.

"I'm proud of how good you girls are with the little one," Joey called out.

Suzie nodded and looked at Joey. "They are. Are they yours?"

"No, they're my friend Danny's; I've just helped him raise them since their mom died," Joey explained.

"You do a good job. We've had to deal with that, too; I lost my husband less than a year ago," Suzie told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are the kids adjusting?"

"Okay, I guess; you can tell Justin's good with Wendy. He knows the importance of being the man of the house. And yet, I think someday, maybe, he'd like a dad again; eventually." Suzie chuckled. "I guess I have mixed emotions myself."

"Hey, I understand; Danny didn't date till maybe eight or nine months after, and then it was more just to see how it felt. I hope you don't mind talking to me. I remember how Danny got just talking to another woman at first," he said as both chuckled.

"Thanks; I'm past that point. So, sure, just talking when we see each other is fine," Suzie said. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a comedian; their funny sports gave me ideas, in fact. How about blindfold boxing; the two guys punch away while a third boxer randomly throws punches wearing a blindfold," Joey elaborated as Suzie laughed. He demonstrated as he said, "The other boxers dodge him as they fight or try to hit him. The referee would even have to be careful."

"That's funny," Suzie said with a laugh

Joey smiled. He was torn. On one hand, this seemed like such a nice4 woman, after a previous girlfriend hadn't worked out recently. On the other hand, while he'd easily take his time, he never knew how long that could be. Still, she did seem kind of interested, maybe.

"I also host a radio show on KFLH; the girls' uncle used to host it with me before he died last summer. His wife's got a couple two-year-olds." Not as much to help her as to find more chances to see Suzie, he added, "She's in a nice support group at the girls' church if you're ever interested. They have lots of fun and games at times, plus they talk and support each other."

"Thanks, I might try that out sometime," Suzie said, pulling out a pen and paper to take down information.

Danny, Becky, Kimmy, Stephanie's friend Lisa's mom, and two other adults were seated in six chairs on one side of an elderly man, Mr. Rubessa (played by Gene Rayburn). D.J. and Steve were on the other. They were in an activity room of a small church playing a home version of the game show "Match Game," with Mr. Rubessa having made up some questions. Stephanie, Lisa – the host of the slumber party D.J. had gone to with Stephanie – and Gia were among a number of audience members; Nicky and Alex were in the nursery.

Danny turned to Becky. "I wish they'd had this nice a support group when Pam died."

"I heard they did, Danny; you were too busy cleaning," Becky said, trying to let him down gently.

"You remember the sitcom 'Hogan's Heroes?' Allied prisoners of war fight the war undercover inside Germany?" Mr. Rubessa asked the "contestants." D.J. and Steve had seen reruns on the station Danny and Becky worked for. So, he used this one he'd written. "Well, Colonel Hogan said, 'I don't think we'll use Crazy Colonel Curtis' plan. We're trying to stop the Germans from removing the ravens from the Tower of London, and he just showed up in blank.'"

Gia rolled her eyes as the panelists considered what to write. "This is lame."

Mr. Rubessa explained to someone, "The legend is that Britain will fall if the ravens ever leave the Tower, so the Germans want them to leave, you see."

Meanwhile Stephanie turned toward Gia. "Come on, Gia, it's fun," Stephanie said. "You can use your mind and play along; or you can just listen for the crazy answers some people give."

"I don't even like using my brain in school; I only get better grades now because you push me!"

"It's a lot better than summer school, right?" Lisa asked Gia.

"Oh, sure, Miss Private School, you love learning so much your parents pay," Gia scoffed.

"I go there because it's a quality education based on sound moral principles; we're not rich," Lisa countered.

"Come on, Gia, forget about that for now," Stephanie urged. "Who will win; D.J. or Steve?"

Gia glared. "What do I care? I'd rather be at the mall getting boys' attention, not hanging out with you in this place. Sure, my mom's working and I needed something to do, but I thought we could have fun," she finished.

"Some of your ideas of 'fun' are dangerous," Stephanie noted.

As Stephanie tried in vain to get Gia to enjoy herself, Mr. Rubessa walked over to D.J.. "Colonel Hogan said, 'I don't think we'll use Crazy Colonel Curtis' plan. We're trying to stop the Germans from removing the ravens from the Tower of London, and he just showed up in…'"

D.J. grinned broadly. "A bird costume."

Some laughed as Mr. Rubessa said "good answer, that's crazy all right," but Gia sighed.

"Why couldn't she have said something like his underwear?" Gia spouted.

"Come on, Gia, how would that help a mission to stop the Germans from removing the birds from the Tower of London?"

"I just want to think about a cute loking guy showing up," Gia said.

Mr. Rubessa was in front of Danny. "Do you have a bird costume?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have one of those; ravens are dirty birds. Well, not like falcons, but I mean, they sometimes eat the bodies of other animals, and just imagine the germs…"

Becky piped up, "Danny, we only have half an hour for this."

"Oh, right; anyway, as much as I'd like to say I matched D.J., I put airplane," Danny said as he turned over his piece of paper.

"That's a good one; they were all airmen," the emcee said as he asked Kimmy, "What did you put?"

"Well, I had no clue till you explained the operative word was crazy, so I thought he was like my dad," Kimmy said as she turned her card over. "I put 'underwear.'"

"Ha!" Gia exclaimed in Stephanie's face.

"Gia, matching Kimmy is not something to be proud of," Stephanie explained.

Gia continued to complain as Becky and two of the three others matched D.J.. Finally, she said, "And another thing; I'm tired of how you're always telling me what's right."

"Well, someone's got to," Stephanie shot back. She was mad now.

D.J. got up and walked over to the feuding girls. "Look, everyone else is having a good time." She looked back at Steve to try and distract them. "Maybe we could all try to come up with answers; Steve, what would you have said?"

"I would have said he showed up in a chef's hat," Steve responded, drawing giggles from others and an odd look from D.J..

"Oh, sure," Gia said sarcastically. She grew more incredulous as the discussion went on.

"Well, it's not what I…" D.J. turned back to Steve. "A chef's hat?"

"Yeah, you know, he infiltrates them disguised as a chef and says they need a way to get rid of the evidence once the birds are off the tower," Steve elaborated.

Mr. Rubessa was trying to hold his giggles. "But, they had a French chef, they'd just use him if that was the plan."

"The redundancy does make it crazier," Lisa's mom said. She still thought a bird costume made for an even crazier plan, though.

Stephanie shrugged. "Plus, if I'd only wanted to match Steve I'd have said the same thing."

Gia put her hands on her hips. "See, Tanner? You think you know everything!"

"Not everything," Stephanie said as Joey, Michelle, and Kelli walked up to them. She then cracked, "I might be wrong in thinking those birds would taste awful." Gia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Gia, I'm trying to lighten the mood," Stephanie said, trying to calm her down.

D.J. suggested, "Let's hear Joey's answer. Joey, we're not using crazy Colonel Curtis' plan; we have to stop the Germans from removing the ravens from the Tower of London, and he just showed up in what?"

Joey impersonated the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz, dancing as he sang. "Here's the crazy thing I'm thinkin', I'd scare those birds clear to Lincoln, as a scarecrow with a brain!" The one of the last four who hasn't matched D.J. grinned; he'd also written "scarecrow outfit." Another, however, thought it wasn't really all that crazy – that Hogan might actually use that idea.

"If the networks ever bring back "Match Game' they'll have to use you," Danny told Joey.

"Whose idea was it to bring it back now?" Gia inquired.

"Actually, it was my dad's," Stephanie said defensively. "It's fun to get silly and random like this; you're not having fun because you don't want to."

"We love home versions of game shows," Kelli said with a grin.

"The show idea might have come from a home party game," Steve interjected. "Of course, what I love is the home version of that new Food Network"

"Figures you'd stick up for your dad; why do you have to follow rules all the time?" Gia asked adamantly. "Just last week you said I shouldn't go to a party where there wouldn't be adults!"

It was Stephanie's turn to give a flustered eye roll. "Gia, I might have been tempted a year later but I'm looking out for you! And, Lisa and I had a lot of good, clean fun together."

"I don't need you to look out for me," Gia declared.

Becky and Danny were over there by this time. Becky spoke tenderly. "We care about you, you're glad for all the other help Stephanie's given."

"And, besides, it was against the rules, and you could have gotten hurt,' Danny lectured.

"Oh yeah? Well, you just hang out with your goody two shoes friend; I'm going to do what I want!" Gia stormed off, leaving Stephanie to heave a dejected sigh.

(Commercial break)

Danny put an arm around Stephanie. "Maybe I shouldn't have sounded… well, like a dad, but this might be for the best."

"Dad, we've helped her so much. She needs us," Stephanie said dejectedly.

"You've already helped her a lot," Becky encouraged her. "She might have to learn some lessons on her own. And, by kindly explaining how hard is for you, she'll see how much you care."

"I guess no one wants to hear about the woman Joey met," Michelle said.

"Yeah, she's a widow; her kids are eight and four. They're in another district," Joey said. "She might come to the next support group meeting.

"Great; the one friend I'm trying to help leaves, and now I'll be playing with all young kids again," Stephanie said dejectedly.

Lisa hugged her; Stephanie reciprocated, glad for the embrace. "I know it's hard, but think of the fun we've had in the last few days." Lisa said.

Stephanie conceded, "I guess you're right. You know, if I meet Gia later I'm still helping her, most likely, and you and I don't get the chance to hang out. We don't go to the same school, but maybe this can still be a good thing."

"And, you're so wonderful with kids, from what I've heard," Lisa's mom reminded Stephanie.

"That was the grade school me. Yeah, it was great; Michelle calling me a genius and urging me to help everyone else – and I mean everyone – led to some good things," Stephanie recounted. She recalled even getting a copy of "Self Esteem: A Classroom Affair" for Christmas that she used. "I guess I was hoping… I don't know, I could relax and just have fun in Middle School. Then, when I realized how much I could help Gia…" She shook her head. It was so confusing sometimes trying to figure out where she fit in.

"Gia's almost two years older than you; you just turned twelve," Joey pointed out.

Becky concurred. "She wasn't going to listen to you like little kids on the playground. You helped her stop smoking but I think deep down she knew it was a bad habit. I know you tried to be more grown up with her and treat her as an equal, but with her, it's a lot more complex than the stuff elementary school kids deal with." She chose not to mention Charles, who was abused, figuring correctly that Stephanie didn't want more troublesome thoughts.

"And at the rate she's going, she might fail seventh grade again this year," Danny said. "Whereas you've got a good friend just around the corner in Lisa, and maybe the two of you can try to help Gia again next year."

"You're right." She turned to Lisa. "I guess I'll be your guest for miniature golf and laser tag and all your other activities now."

"We'll have a great time," Lisa promised.

Later, Stephanie came home from school one day to see Becky playing with Nicky and Alex in the living room, along with Danny, who was reading the paper. "Hey, honey, how was school?" Danny asked.

"It's been almost two weeks, and Gia still ignores me. Wait, let me correct that; she asked if we were going to play 'Family Feud' and then said she'd like it the old fashioned way with people actually fighting each other."

"You still see Mickey, right?" Becky asked.

"Donald, too?" Nicky asked.

"How 'bout Goofy," Alex wanted to know.

"Not Mickey Mouse, this Mickey is a friend Steph knows," Becky said.

"Is she a mouse?" Alex asked with as much surprise as a two-year-old can muster.

"They gots dogs?" Nicky inquired.

Stephanie was over by them kneeling by this time. "No, she's a person; we don't have any animals." She looked up and said, "It's amazing how they grow, isn't it? Just like Lisa's mom says about working with kids at their church. In fact, you know when I joked about asking you to transfer me a week or two into the school year last fall?" she asked Danny.

"Yeah?"

"That was because I didn't have friends. I have them now, but, even if the coursework might be harder at times…" She looked up. "Why am I arguing for this?"

"I know it's tempting, but, I'm sure you'll do well at DiMaggio," Danny said. He declined to add that without Uncle Jesse's income coming in, he didn't want to think about such expenses if they weren't necessary.

"Thanks, Dad. Can I talk to Aunt Becky alone?"

"Sure. Come on, boys, let's go out back and play something vaguely resembling an organized game," Danny said as he took Nicky and Alex and left via the door to the kitchen.

"What's on your mind?" Becky wanted to know.

Stephanie spoke as they walked over to the couch and sat. "Well, I see how much fun I have with Lisa, and I fell like going her way to please her, even though I know I don't have to. I should be my own person. And, I wonder – if I'd hung around Gia too long, would I have tried one of two things that Dad really wouldn't like? Not much; I'd have straightened up fast, but... I guess I wonder who I am, where I fit in."

"I know the feeling; it's typical for your age. You're right; you would have settled down fast, because you would have realized that was the wrong direction. Maybe your dad would have had to ground you for a few weeks a time or two, but, that's what we're here for, secure boundaries that you know if you cross you'll face consequence but you'll be loved no matter what."

Stephanie nodded. "I like feeling safe enough to try things; I don't like to think I might have gone to a party like the one I overheard Gia talking about."

"And, you wouldn't have had to. Sometimes there's confusion between wanting to fit in and feeling like you have to do something to fit in," Becky mentioned. "Fitting in doesn't mean you do everything someone else does. You have the courage to say 'no' to some things. Real friends are the ones who would accept if you said 'no,' like Lisa."

"Thanks, Aunt Becky. You have a way of rambling like Dad without being Dad, so it makes sense," Stephanie said.

Becky smiled. "Thanks; I guess that was a little like him, huh?" She didn't add that Danny seemed at times like he was talking to someone rather than talking with or trying to understand them; she didn't want to get off track. She would talk with Danny about that some other time. Instead, she finished by saying, "Well, enjoy Lisa now. Keep having fun with the people you two hang out with; there's something special tomorrow at the same time as our meeting, right?"

"Yeah; Joey said his new friend, Suzie, should be at your meeting," Stephanie reported.

"Great," Becky said. "Maybe Gia will come back sometime."

"Maybe. But, even if she does, I don't know how I can explain I care about her and how the way she acts isn't helping," Stephanie concluded.

"I'm sure she'll understand someday," Becky said.

The next day, Michelle, Kelli, and Justin were at a laser tag place with a dozen or so other kids their age eating pizza as D.J. and Steve helped Lisa's mom and some other adults as chaperones. Stephanie, Lisa, and other kids Stephanie's age were coming out of the room where they had just finished putting back their laser tag equipment. Wendy was in the nursery with Nicky and Alex back where the meeting was held.

"It was fun playing as a team this time," Lisa told Stephanie.

"Yeah; I hope there's more pizza left," Stephanie replied.

"I don't think there's enough younger kids to eat all of it," Lisa noted.

"No, but Steve's still here," Stephanie warned.

"Don't worry, I brought extra," Steve said as he held up a piece. "This stuff's fun," he told D.J..

"I know; we haven't has a much time for just the two of us, but dong things like this together is really cool," D.J. said.

Lisa's mom stated, "That's the way it should be. Dates are nice, but they're overrated. Sure, they give you time to talk together, but they shouldn't be the only thing you do together. You see moer of a person by how you work together interacting with others. After all, that's what you'll be doing if you would spend your lives together; it won't be date nights every night, though they help to keep things going once in a while."

"Plus, it give us more to laugh about," D.J. said, looking closely at Steve. "You'd have really said a chef's hat in that game?" she asked with a laugh.

Steve chuckled, too. "Yeah, it was kind of crazy, wasn't it? But, Lisa's mom's right; if we're going to stay together we have to remember we're on the same side. And, our goal is to help others, not just have a great relationship with each other. I guess that's why, even though I wasn't mature enough to see things might be drifting apart, I was mature enough spend lots of time at your place," he said kindly. "They kissed. "That and my younger brother and his friends turns my place into a madhouse."

D.J. smiled contendly. "Steve, you're so romantic. And now I've learned you can juggle and more about your family and all sorts of cool facts. But, she's right; it's about knowing the person inside, huh?"

"You're both on the same side in that," Lisa's mom said after a moment. "It's important to stick with people who you can make things better with, because of the spiritual warfare. There's so much trying to cut us down, so much trying to make the world worse with their meanness or hatred or whatever else. God made this world perfect, but since He gave us free choice, we brought sin into the world, and we all have that sin nature. Thanksully, God made a way for us to be reconciled to Him when He, Jesus Christ, died for our sins and rose from the dead. Just like in the devotional we heard; we're each only a single, sincere prayer of repentance away from eternal life. And, He'll help you here, too, when you ask Him to."

Lisa suggested that Stephanie should explain that to Gia. "Maybe Gia just needs to know you're on the same side."

"If she wants to be on my side," Stephanie said dejectedly.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kelli asked.

"You're a great sister; you always know what's best," Michelle encouraged her.

Stephanie smiled at them. "I'm glad you think so."

Becky interjected, "It's wortha try, though. Instead of making it feel like a competition, make her feel like you're really on her side. She feels better since she doesn't smoke, you've got her feeling more confident about herself in other areas, too, and not putting others down."

"Yeah, maybe. You know, I know you guys have talked about moving; at least into Uncle Jesse's old homoe growing up if his parents move down to Palm Springs permanently. But, I hope you don't move to Nebraska or anything. We need you here."

"Well, I've still my job with your dad; so I'll be here for a good while yet, anyway. And, don't worry; you've got plenty of people on your side."

"Thanks." She turned to Lisa's mom. "What was that verse again?"

The next Monday, Stephanie saw Gia at school before classes began. She didn't notice her, though, because she was trying to say the verse. "We wrestle not… let's see, we writestle not against flesh and blood, but against powers, against…" Gia bumpbed into her, making her drop her books. "Hey." Quickly turning her upset voice into a cheerful one as she pi8cked up her books, Stephanie asked, "Gia, what's up?"

I'm grounded for two months! Plus I got a lecture about how I could get pregnant if this keeps up!" Gia shouted. She paused. "Well? Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?"

"No. You seem pretty upset at yourself for the both of us," Stephanie quipped.

Gia managed to chuckled a little. "Thanks, Tanner. I guess you're pretty clever sometimes."

"If you want to talk to someone about what that can lead to, D.J.'s got a friend named Kathy…"

"…Appointment's already been made. They know about her," Gia said, referring to the school.

Stephanie laid a compassionate hand on Gia's shoulder. "Gia, we're on your side. You might not feel that way. But, we're all trying to help you. There's a lot of bad stuff in this world, and we have stay on the same side to fight it."

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to my parents? Remember them; the ones who probably were never on the same side in their lives?" Gia spat.

"Maybe they weren't," Stephanie acknowledged. "But, that doesn't mean you can't be on the side of good."

"I prefer my own side!"

Stephanie nodded slowly. "Your side was the one that wanted to ruin your body with smoke, wanted to keep flunking, there's so much hurt on your side. Lisa's mom's right; if you just come to His side and give that hurt to Jesus, he'll take care of it."

"In a way, I'm glad we won't see much of each other for almost the whole rest of the school year. On the other hand," Gia began unsure of what to say. She sighed. "I guess, in a way, I'm glad you're there. To show me there is something positive. I guess I don't see it in my family." She sighed heavily. "We can talk a bit, at least; here, or on the phone when Ig et that bad. It'll be sooner,' she was sure.

"Good."

That afternoon, Stephanie came home to see Joey waiting in the living room. "Hey, Steph; your dad's still at the station since Becky had an appointment." He indicated Suzie, who was playing a game with Justin, Wendy, Michelle, Kelli, Nicky, and Alex. "Suzie and I aren't really going out yet, but, well, we're starting the relationship off well. She picked the girls up at the same time she got Justin."

"That's good to see; you make a nice couple."

"Anything from Gia yet?"

Stephanie placed her backpack in a chair and turned back toward him as she spoke. "Yeah; she's grounded for long enough I doubt we'll see each other much the rest of the school year. But you know, she seemed ready to at least try to accept she has to do what's right."

"That's good. It'll take a while with her. Too bad she wasn't willing to go into comedy full time to escape," he said matter-of-factly.

Stephanie smiled broadly. "Yeah, she'd be happier. She wouldn't have as much bitterness and anger. But, now at least she accepts that her way just isn't good for anyone in the long run."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same side. It takes a lot longer with some people."

Suzie chimed in from their board game, "Your family does a super job of showing that love to others."

"Thanks. She'll see it someday, huh?" Stephanie replied.

Joey put an arm around her. "I think she realizes it already. And, I think she'll keep getting better. It might be slow, but she'll get better."

Stephanie allowed herself to believe. "Yeah, I think you're right." They hugged.

(A/N: I said I didn't think Becky and the twins would be moved out right away, but while part is contracts for the show, part is the characters. Housing costs are ridiculous in the San Francisco area. When Steve fully gets Nick's exterminating business and the couple moves to Palm Springs a couple years earlier than in my season 9, she could move into a home already paid for, but it would be tricky, considering that she's got free rent there and would need to worry about child care. So, they stay in the short term. There would be talk in the Thasnkgiving episode that sees Papouli come & get a pacemaker, which I mentioned before.

If there would be a Season 8 – which is not a certainty without Jesse – then maybe they'd move there. Probably not way back to Nebraska, though that's a thought for a concern int he plot of a season 7 finale in this unvierse.

But, it probably won't be written with time constraints. The online missions stuff now has a chat feature and that means lots more time spent witht hat. But, of course, I've retured a lot before, haven't I? :-) It'd be a good while anyway, though with San francisco's recent sports success maybe another one will come like my "Victory Night at the Tanners.")


End file.
